


What Are We Waiting For?

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: M/M, are mentioned - Freeform, based on a tumblr au, we kissed at a concert and I don't even know your name but I think I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There is only one thing that can embarrass Mark. He is a secret ReVeluv. Is it a bad thing?It had just stated as support for an old friend. But than someone kisses him at a Red Velvet concert and it's someone he use to know. His secret might be out.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	1. To start this all over again

**Author's Note:**

> Um so thre summary sucks kinda sorry. Idk what to put there sometimes.  
> The tags already give it away so there is nothing to hide. Right? 
> 
> Please read kindly. I'm not a writer, I actually suck at it HA. I like numbers more. I'm a nerd.

There were few things that embarrassed Mark Lee. In high school he was a scrawny nerd, with big glasses. An easy target. For three years he endured some terrible things. Things that he thought only happened in movies.

He has been shoved in gym lockers. Had his clothes stolen from his locker during physical education classes. They even took his glasses right off his face or out of his bag, they would throw them around the room humored by Mark's struggle. Sometimes his things would go missing and he'd find them in the worst places; in the bathroom, in the trash cans, with the class snake Sharky in his cage. His last year had started the same looking the same. And Mark settle, he could make it nine months more. He felt bad for whoever came after him. It all ended abruptly one lunch period in the first month. Someone was picking on him again, stealing his food and throwing it on the floor laughing loudly to gain attention. That was until one of the cute chicken wraps with lettuce, Mark's mom worked so hard on, took flight and landed solidly on someone else's plate. It was Lee Donghyuck, the school's resident badass, a junior with a terrible temper and even worse after school activities or so the rumors were told. His leather jacket was a patent. As was the unmistakable ripped black skinnies. And he was staring down at the offending piece of meat, his black hair obscuring his face well, thin dark lips frowned beneath dip dyed red ends. Then he looked up. Bright eyes darkened by heavy black eyeliner. Mark had quickly looked away trying to avoid any confrontation. He was shocked when the face of today's bully slammed onto the tabletop. A black boot digging into the other's back. The distinct smell of ash and the woods surrounded them. The lettuce wrap was dropped back into the tupperware it came from in front of Mark.

"Don't play with others' meat, you don't know how to handle it." Donghyuck growled at the bully.

His voice was higher in tone than most juniors, it was almost sweet to listen to if it wasn't always concealing some sort of threat. Not that what he sounded like, most everybody was scared of him. Donghyuck gave the bully another forceful shove in the back. Mark thought he may have heard a crack but he didn't want to look up to find out. And that was it. After that day for some reason they all left him alone. He had seen Donghyuck send more than one glare their ways at lunch. And some mornings they came moving a little slower. Mark didn't know what was up and he didn't want to know.

Graduating was easy. There was no one there to celebrate with him. His parents had back and moved back to Canada. They knew he was planning on furthering his education in their country but there was some disappointment that he wasn't coming home with them. He walked across the stage, there was no applause. He got his diploma and walked away not looking back.

There was only one thing that could embarrass Mark Lee. He had taken university as a time to reinvent himself. He bought contacts, and left his glasses at his apartment. He went to the gym with his roommate Taeyong. He practiced meditation with Taeyong's boyfriend Taeil. And puberty didn't hurt either after he got over the lanky phase. But he had one secret. He was a fanboy. And he went to strenuous lengths to keep it a secret. He had been almost friends with Wendy in school, and when she graduated she went on to becoming an idol. They hadn't been close but she was nice to him. Mark wanted to support her. It didn't hurt that the rest of Red Velvet was adorable. And there music was catchy as hell. But he would die if someone ever caught on. He bought their albums online. He made elaborate excuses when he went to their concerts or other events. Much like he was tonight.

Taeyong and Taeil knew about most of the things in his life. It made hiding things hard. But his studio was safe. It was a spare room in their apartment, that Taeyong let Mark have. It was on the opposite side from their bedrooms so when Mark couldn't sleep he wouldn't wake Taeyong with his guitar. It was also where they thought he was going to be for the rest of the day. He had been planting that notion all week. But. He slipped out the window and down the tree outside. Landing carefully in the cute flower bed in their, minuscule, front yard that was Taeil's. With only his ID, the ticket, his bus pass, and his credit card he snuck off. He got a floor ticket this time and he'd have to be there early to get a good spot.

Waiting sucked, his spot did not. He was pressing up against the barrier at one side of the stage. The closest he'd ever been. He brought his glasses wanting to see clearly today. He was in a boring basketball hoodie and some loose sweats that Taeyong got him last year. He hoped he wouldn't draw too much attention, but he was a man at a girl group concert. Rare but not as much as going to a boy group's.  
Sometime in between sets the crowd around him shifted. He found another guy being pressed into his side. The other guy looked up, an apology on his lips.

"Sor-"

He froze. The stranger blinked cutely a couple times before coughed, flustered, and bowed his head to apologize again. Mark smiled and turned back to the stage. During the final set the girls came to their side of the stage. The surge from behind them had the stranger pushed into Mark again. This time he was closer than before. And a distinct fresh woodsy scent greeted Mark. It was familiar.

Any thoughts got trampled when the screams around the amplified. Wendy was waving at them. She stopped short when her eyes met Mark's. A moment passed before recognition lit up her face. She smiled, possibly a little brighter and waved happily at him. Mouthing something that looked a lot like hey Mark. He smiled and waved back. Wendy skipped off back to center stage to dance with Seulgi. Some of the girls on one of his sides were whispering looking over at him suspiciously. The guy to his left was rigid refusing to look anywhere but ahead of them. Mark decided not to think much about it. The girls said their goodbyes before sinking below the stage. Chatter filled the arena. The encore stage was about to begin. Wendy found her way in front of Mark again. She knelt down and handed him a signed ball. She then smiled and posed cutely for pictures. She even took ahold of someone's phone to take a selfie with them. It was fun, Mark could still feel eyes on him. Still most were distracted when Joy came over as well. Winking and flirting with the cameras point towards the stage. She flipped her long brown hair over one shoulder before reaching down to make a heart with a fan nearby them.

The concert ended with a group photo. People squeezed in from all sides like it would matter. That's when he felt soft fingers, burning hot, pressing against his forearm where he has pushed up the sleeves of his hoodie. The guy in his left was doing his best to keep himself upright including holding onto Mark. He looked up at Mark, sensing his gaze. Burning fingers still squeezed softly at Mark's forearm. He heard someone say one more guys, on the count of three.

1  
bright eyes were grabbing all of his attention. They looked familiar. A mesmerizing golden hazel color brought out by shadowy glittering eyeshadow.

2  
the scent of woods and sunshine surrounded him. Filtering through his memories, looking for one in particular. Bring up thoughts of a well worn leather jacket.

3  
soft honeyed skin brushed his arm. Not to distract from the freckles dotting the other's cheeks. Light brown hair pushed off his forehead, showing more beautiful skin.

The flash of the camera on stage was never noticed. Warm soft lips pressed over Mark's. Nothing more than simple pressure but it stole away Mark's thoughts and his breath. The stranger pulled back, shock evident on his face, he too couldn't believe what he had done.

"Shit." The stranger gasped. His bright eyes darted about. Taking in all of Mark's face then everything around them. Before Mark could say something back. The stranger squeezed his forearm once. "I'm sorry - Mark." And he was gone swallowed by the crowd. But. He said Mark's name. Was he not a stranger, he was someone Mark should know.


	2. You've got nothing to lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark makes a move. And gets closer to the stranger who kissed him at a concert, and took his breathe away.

Two weeks had gone by since Mark was kissed at.a Red Velvet concert. And it never left his mind. It didn't help that Taeil and by association Taeyong found out about his little secret. Taeil worked in the business so he heard the rumors, Red Velvet's Wendy has a boyfriend??!? Plastered all over the web was pictures of his face, waving up at Wendy smiling over at him. For her part she has released a statement explaining there situation as nothing more than high school friends, which Mark thought was generous. And if course Taeil brought it up at dinner.

Taeyong had been supportive of his ways of quietly supporting one of the only people that didn't bully him in high school. Taeil too. He even got him tickets to some of their fanmeets. But going was a different story the fans began to recognize him. Some approached him gentle, asking kind questions about Wendy from high school. Others were mean. They reminded Mark of high school bullies with their words. He had learned to ignore them. 

Two weeks and Taeil had his biggest surprise of all. 

"A fansign!"

Taeil had somehow bribed all the vocal instructors into buying copies of Red Velvet's comeback. They had gotten enough to get into the lottery for a fansign. And they got in. Obviously Taeil wanted Mark to go. If nothing but to talk to Wendy, at least to thank her for being his friend and to give her whatever support he could. He went. 

He was four rows back. Listening to the ladies recount hilarious story's from there training days. About how Yeri was as clumsy as a newborn cow. Or when Seulgi fried off an eyebrow in the kitchen still half asleep. It was fun. Wendy had been staying oddly quiet. Until Irene brought it up. 

"Recently I saw an old friend from high school again," she said. Some of the people sitting around Mark looked at him curiously. "Honestly he was really cool. Looking back I wish we had hung out more. He is one of the strongest people I know. He had to put up with a lot of mean people back then. But he was always so kind, so helpful, always thoughtful. I hope he's getting that in return in our fandom. I hope you guys aren't letting him deal with any mean people on his own. He's one of you."

Mark felt the tears. No one ever stood up for him. Now he learned to stand up for himself. But it felt so nice to have someone next to him. As the first row got lined up to the signing someone leaned up from behind him and tapped his shoulder. It was a girl with one of those obnoxiously large cameras. She had an envelope she was handing to him. 

"After Wendy saw you, it made sense to focus on you to get her best reactions," the girl said. "I didn't know what to do with those and was hoping I'd run into you at something. I didn't want to keep them, it didn't feel right. They might mean something to you though." She smiled and sat back giving him a little fighting. 

There were three photos printed in glossy HD. The first one was a wide angle from the last concert but in the center was Mark looking down at the stranger, the stranger looking up at him, a glint in his eye. The second and third were consecutive. The stranger had pressed in and their lips were touching. Just looking at the pictures Mark could feel the phantom grip on his forearm. And the ghost of those soft lips on his. He still felt so familiar even in his memories. 

When it was Mark's lines turn his mind was else where. Yeri recognized him and cutely called him unnie's high school friend. Joy was scary but she charmed him carelessly enjoying his fluster. Irene was intimidating. Seulgi was simple. Wendy held his hand tightly. And chatted a lot about high school. It was nice. 

"Ah noona, do you recognize who this is." He showed her the first photo. She took it gently and looked closer.  
"That Lee Donghyuck the school's bad boy. He goes by a different name now, its Haechan. He's in the company. A lot different then he was in high school."

So the bad ass, the undeniably scariest guy in school. Was an idol. And he had kissed him. In front of thousands of people. Wendy said she would try to get the three of them together soon. It might be nice she had said catch up, can't really do that during a concert. He gave her his number there's no harm in trying to see him again. He left the stage feeling a little lighter somehow. Donghyuck was not a stranger, Mark had known. But now he found there were more questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcome. Let me know how I'm doing. I think there'll be one more chapter.


	3. Just make a move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it.

Wendy met with Mark for coffee down the street from her dorm. They talked about themselves for a while. Just catching up. Wendy seemed excited to know more about college. Even asking to listen to some of the tracks he was working on in his classes. It was easy going. Not something he was used to when they knew each other before. But time sure changes things, it gives a greater outlook towards your past. 

"Haechan would like your style, when he gets here show him that last one you were working on" 

As soon as she mentions him the little bell over the door twinkles. And standing there staring, shocked, at him is Lee Donghyuck. In all his glory, tight leather pants and a large black hoodie. He looked … cute. But he was shy, like a stray cat that has been cornered by animal control. Channie, Wendy waves him over. He comes over and sits, shrinking in himself. Trying to get smaller like they might forget about him. Wendy doesn't notice going on and on about Haechan upcoming debut. Something acoustic and soft. Nothing like the Donghyuck from high school. Oh acoustic thats why Wendy said he'd like Mark's style. 

"Don't get your hopes up noona. It won't be this year." Haechan's voice was quiet and controlled. "I didn't like the way the last composer was taking things. So he's gone."

He was still looking down at the table avoiding Mark. But Wendy sighed and pulled him to her side. Carefully rubbing his head. 

"Sometime you'll have to compromise Channie. I wrote those lyrics to hear you sing them. Maybe. Hey. Mark. Maybe you could try to do something. He's in school for music composition and arrangement."

That shocked Donghyuck enough to get him to look at Mark. Mark had been watching him since he made his entrance. They stared at each other for an extended time. Before Wendy cleared her throat and suggested bringing Mark in right now to at least listen to what they had. Somehow that got them moving and Mark found himself inside one of the most successful entertainment companies in Korea. 

Haechan's studio was small. Just enough for the three of them. Wendy sat back on a couch on the far wall. Donghyuck went to a keyboard in the corner. He sat on its stool adjusting the height. He quickly warmed up and look back up. Catching Mark's eyes first. 

"Ready"

The first notes from the keys drifted, short. It was uncomfortable. But Haechan closed his eyes. Blocked out the other two in the room and sang. A sad song about star-crossed lovers separated by time but brought back every night by the moonlight. It was stunning. Mark was impressed, and Wendy wrote it. The piano accompaniment was lacking thought, almost to much. The gears began to turn. Mark could hear the melody in his head. Taking shape relieving just what it needed in support. Before anyone could say anything Mark crossed the room and sat on the stool next to Donghyuck. Without thinking he place his hands on the keys beside Donghyuck's. The room was still. Frozen. Then Mark played. Donghyuck moved his hands back as Mark took control of the keys. Playing along to the melody in his head. Mark got lost in there. He only got back many he heard a soft, sweet voice. Thick and sticky like fresh warm honey. Right next to him picking up his melody and singing along. Haechan was looking right into him when he looks over. Their eyes caught again. Feels like you can feel my heart. There was no interruption. Wendy was gone. Mark stopped playing abruptly. Ripping his fingers from the keys. Donghyuck moved slower. Reaching out he took one of Mark's hands. Gently he traced fingertips slowly down Mark's palm, down his fingers. Until just the tips touched. Donghyuck looked down at their hands. Mark threw caution to the wind. Using his free hand under Donghyuck's chin he lifted the other up. The second time in ever Mark was kissing someone. Second time, same person. It was the same soft pressure as last time. Until Mark felt a sigh pass his lips. Then Donghyuck moved. He pulled back a breathe. Before tangling a hand in Mark's dark locks. Angling their heads so their mouths fit together better. Mark moved his own hand from Donghyuck's chin to grip at his hip. He nipped softly at Donghyuck's full bottom lip. Tugging a rough groan out of the younger. Mark got a quick taste, licking through parted lips. Donghyuck pulled back, arms resting heavy on broad shoulders. 

"You got big. She'll be back soon. Probably trying to find someone in charge." Donghyuck looked breathless but composed "That was better than anything these salaried idiots have come up with." Ha, that reminded Mark a little of the Donghyuck from high school. Not like this cute, gentle, calm Haechan. 

"Come home with me anyways" Donghyuck whispered. Soft and shy again. Mark leaned forward burying his face into the golden skin at Donghyuck's neck, chuckling. Brushing his lips across the warm skin. Finding a comfortable spot, biting down quickly before soothing over the string with kitten kisses. "Mar-mark we should talk about this."

"I don't know how much talking we'll get to." Mark mouthed into the tender flesh. 

"Goodness," Donghyuck moaned "please Mark. Isn't this strange for you."

"Strange but not out of the realm of wildest dreams. Let's talk over dinner. Then maybe." 

It got quiet for a moment. Only punctuated by the sharp intakes of breath in response to Mark's quest on Donghyuck's neck. Donghyuck took one shuddered gasp before tightening his arms around Mark, hugging him closer. "That works for me dinner then home. And for the record I was never a bad boy. Just different. And I never bothered correcting people. And I've liked you since my second year."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im done. I wrote this yesterday but was not 100% but i wasn't feeling anything else. Might come back to this one at another time. I kinda ran out of steam on this story but I wanted to finish it. 
> 
> Talk to me on Twitter folks

**Author's Note:**

> 💚 let me know what y'all think. Am I doing ok? 
> 
> Come find me on twitter [@petrichorsun](https://twitter.com/petrichorsun?s=09)  
> Also  
> Go check out my favorite hobby, photography. And if you'd like,[Buy Me A Drink ](https://ko-fi.com/marissaur)


End file.
